


New York City, please go easy on me tonight

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [5]
Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Adult Life, Drama, England-USA stereotypes, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Magic sucks, Mental Health problems, New York cliche, PTSD, Phobias, magic has aftermath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Магия существует. Как и мир за закрытой дверью. Но так ли уж хороша встреча с чудом? Или чудес жаждут только дети, а взрослым проще и приятнее мечтать о деньгах и социальном одобрении? И безопасней тоже.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	New York City, please go easy on me tonight

_Со всей моей любовью к Нью-Йорку в эти тяжелые времена_

_Stay strong!_

Коралине Джонс тридцать пять, она коротко стрижена, очень деловита, носит красную помаду оттенка 99 от Шанель и занимается социальным градостроительством в Нью-Йорке. Нет, британский акцент ей ни капли не мешает. Окружающие обычно находят его очень милым. Как и то, что она сбежала из старушки-Европы через океан в поисках новой жизни сразу после школы, словно на дворе по-прежнему девятнадцатый век. Коралина на такие замечания опускает глаза и чуть заметно усмехается. Она не сторонник стиля ретро и викторианских финтифлюшек, совсем нет. Все проектные компании, работающие с их комиссией, знают, что лучше даже не предлагать мисс Джонс ничего хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего идиллические семейные особняки с садиками из прошлого и позапрошлого века. Только современные технологии, прозрачные стены, залитые солнцем пространства, а самое главное: ни-ка-ких дверей! Да. На этом она стоит тверже некуда всякий раз, когда они с коллегами схлестываются над заявками, выбирая счастливчика, который получит грант.

— Мы строим детский госпиталь! — резко замечает Коралина и постукивает по пульту от проектора. Лак на указательном скололся, нужно будет записаться на маникюр. Хотя времени нет совсем. Хорошо хоть, что лак прозрачный и скол не особо заметен… — Вы предлагаете детям в инвалидных колясках и тем, кто вынужден везде передвигаться с кислородными баллонами на тележках, протискиваться в дверные проемы и перелезать через пороги? Отличная идея! Великолепная. Через мой труп. Мы поставим автоматические раздвижные двери. Полностью доступная среда. Если кто-то печется о безопасности, есть проход по картам, да хоть сканеры сетчатки! Но не эти допотопные, закрытые на ключ убожества!

Лоренс, их руководитель, кивает головой и украдкой ослабляет галстук. Ему жарко, кондиционеры всегда плохо справляются в августе. Когда они, наконец, закончат затянувшийся митинг, можно будет дойти до автомата и купить себе бутылку холодной воды, приложить ее ко лбу, сбросить туфли, забравшись с ногами в кресло…

— Классика снова в моде! — В бой бросается Эшли из маркетингового, демонстративно поигрывая тяжелыми бусами поверх распродажного пиджака Версаче. За полную цену бы его все равно никто не купил, с такими-то громадными пуговицами и аляповатым принтом! Впрочем, чего еще ждать от этой цыпочки с полным отсутствием вкуса и здравого смысла.

— Купи себе копию Модильяни для гостиной, — пожимает плечами Коралина, сохраняя приветливую улыбку. — Или постер с Брюсом Уэйном. Наши приоритеты - безопасность и комфорт!

— Сказала Каролина, которая чуть с ума всех не свела, выбивая панорамное остекление для молодежного центра искусств, — закатывает глаза крашеная сучка, явно намеренно коверкая ее имя, но Коралина только морщится. Она давно уже не поправляет людей, которые зовут ее «Каролиной», потому что возражать клиентам не принято, а Эшли — просто стерва. Друзья обычно зовут ее Кэр: в Нью-Йорке мало кому хватает времени на длинные слова.Парень Коралины, Мэтт - дизайнер, проектирующий открытые пространства, в которых не найти ни одной двери - и вовсе предпочитает слово «детка». Это удобно. Просто. Понятно. Так же, как и пикировки с Эшли, на самом-то деле. Они были рождены, чтобы стать соперницами: девочка из пригорода Лондона, проходившая в форменной юбке до колена чуть ли не до своего восемнадцатилетия, выгрызшая свой шанс и положение упорной работой и привычкой грудью бросаться навстречу любой трудности, и дочка богатых родителей, родившаяся на Манхэттене в пеленках от Донны Каран и получившая свою должность по знакомству. Еще бы ей это прибавило ума вместо гонора…

— Искусство, Эшли, требует хорошего освещения! — парирует Коралина безмятежно и снисходительно улыбается. — Кроме того, современное двойное бронированное остекление вполне надежно, даже если какой-нибудь бедолага, не вынеся ударного объема прекрасного, вздумает попробовать выйти сквозь него подышать. Походит недельку с шишкой, и все.

Эшли сердито пыхтит и делает вид, что слишком занята возней с расстегнувшейся пуговицей на своем чудовищном пиджаке, чтобы продолжать спор.

— Вот и отлично, значит, мы все решили! — преувеличенно бодро говорит Лоренс, хлопая в ладоши, и спешно подскакивает, пока никто не успел ничего добавить. — Коралина, я жду от тебя все бумаги послезавтра, свяжись с этими своими хиппи, чей проект ты так рьяно проталкиваешь…

— Да, Лоренс, — кивает ему Коралина, не видя смысла объяснять разницу между хиппи и хиппстерами. Все равно отмахнется со словами «Это все одно Западное побережье!». В Англии с такими интонациями говорили «Это же ирландцы…».

Она не скучает по тому, что осталось за Атлантикой. По правде говоря, ей чертовски некогда не то что скучать, но даже и звонить родителям чаще двух раз в год - слишком много работы. И слишком мало желания от нее отвлекаться.

Иногда ей все-таки снятся кошмары, но не очень часто: таблетки, которые рекомендовал психотерапевт, работают неплохо. Но все равно иногда она видит, как маленькие серые тени водят хороводы вокруг кровати, скалятся и напевают смутно знакомую песенку:

_..Смотрим мы, как ты растешь._

_Будем здесь, когда умрешь…_

Они смеются и сверкают глазами, а допев, начинают закидывать ее пуговицами. Горой черных пуговиц, в которых она тонет, а они все лезут и лезут в глаза, в уши, нос и рот, словно омерзительные жуки, мешая дышать, перекрывая горло, заставляя задыхаться…

Просыпается Коралина в холодном поту, часто глотая безвкусный, сухой воздух. Встает, идет на кухню, наливает себе стакан воды и долго слушает, как гудит кондиционер, смотрит в окно на огни никогда не спящего Манхэттена на горизонте. Жить в Нью-Джерси дешевле, а добираться паромом быстрее и проще, чем тащиться на метро из Бруклина. И квартира просторная. Пожалуй, даже слишком просторная для нее одной. Может, завести кота? Съездить в приют, заполнить анкету, честно указав все свои недостатки, и надеяться, что ее сочтут не слишком безалаберной для ухода за животным?

Дерьмо, она ненавидит пуговицы. И одиночество. Даже больше, чем двери.

Хорошо хоть когда девушка отдает предпочтение водолазкам, все думают, что она просто без ума от Одри Хепберн.

Ее врач, к которому она послушно записывается каждый раз после таких снов, очень убедительно говорит про страх смерти и необходимость принятия. Расспрашивает об умерших родственниках, уговаривает вспомнить бабушку, и в чем она лежала в гробу… Коралине кажется, что дело не в этом. По крайней мере, это никак не объясняет ее фобию перед круглыми черными пуговицами.

Тем не менее, она кивает. Покорно вспоминает бабушкин лучший кардиган и фиолетовую губную помаду. Вяло обсуждает свою повышенную тревожность. Соглашается сменить препарат и забирает новый рецепт. Улыбается. Выписывает чек. Выходя из офиса психотерапевта, набирает Мэтта по видеосвязи и предлагает провести вечер вместе.

— Закажем пиццу или выберемся в город, детка? — спрашивает он, что-то жуя на ходу. Беговые леггинсы, белая футболка, кроссовки… и никаких пуговиц. Кое в чем Мэтти просто идеален.

— Пицца и Нетфликс, у меня, — решает она и смотрит на часы. — Выберешь фильм?

— Чем кровавей и жизненней, тем лучше? Врачи, юристы, патологоанатомы и детективы на страже закона? Честное слово, детка, ты первая девчонка на моей памяти, которая так любит хорроры, трупы и кровищу, стекающую с экрана! Обычно всем подавай единорогов и драконов…

— Может быть, я набираюсь идей о том, как лучше всего прикончить Эшли и спрятать тело, когда она снова возьмется спорить со мной по новому проекту, — фыркает Коралина и поднимает руку, чтобы помахать проезжающему мимо пустому такси. — Проклясть ее у меня точно не выйдет, так что магия-шмагия не пригодится. Да и серьезно, волшебство, иные миры, телефонные будки, проклятые кольца? Можно подумать, мой психотерапевт и без того мало получает!


End file.
